


Just One Night

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert tries to plan a date night for him and Aaron





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> For theirdarkmaterials on Tumblr: Either Robert or Aaron plans a date night for the other ( this was a prompt from before I decided to do the 28 fics but I wanted to include it sorry for the wait lovely Hope you like this)
> 
> I hope you guys like it, sorry if there are any mistakes!

Tonight was going to be the night, no matter what, no matter who called, no matter what the latest family drama was, Robert was determined. It had been a whole two weeks of failed attempts at date night. If he was honest he was starting to believe that the universe was against him and Aaron trying to spend one night together, alone. His first failed attempt was met with two dingle kids entering the door with Aaron followed by Liv entering with Spamala the pig. No big deal he thought there’s always another day. Two days later and Robert had booked a table in town for him and Aaron, everything seemed to be going to plan Liv with staying at Gabby’s, Robert had a quick meeting in town late in the evening and it was back home to pick up Aaron to go to dinner but the joke was on him, it was about 10 minutes into the drive when Roberts car just started sputtering, causing him to pull off to the side of the road only to realize he was out of petrol. Aaron couldn’t help but laugh and by the time Cain could get out with the spare petrol the two had already missed their reservation having no choice but to go back home. A couple days later, when Rob had rescheduled the reservation only to have Aaron to come home to tell him that they were going over to the Pub to have dinner with Paddy and Chas, in the backroom. Then there was their almost perfect night just them in the Mill, Liv again over at Gabby’s for the night, the two curled up on the couch watching the telly waiting for their tea to get done when Ellis showed up with the news of the pipe under the kitchen sink in his flat had burst. It shouldn’t be this hard to have a date night with his husband, he thought. That’s when he came up with the plan quickly getting to work to make it happen. It was late in the evening when he got the text from Aaron.

_Be home in 10, almost done here_

Robert smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Robert knew it he heard Aaron fighting with his keys, “It’s unlocked,” he called out. Aaron made his way through the door to be met by Robert holding a blindfold in his hand.

“Hi?” Aaron question as he made his way through the door. 

“Hi,” Robert replied with a grin. “Put this on,” he added handing Aaron the blindfold. Aaron raised an eyebrow staring at his husband unsure what was going on.” Right, have you lost your mind?” he asked.

“No, it’s date night ain’t it?” Robert replied. 

“And we need a blindfold for that?” Aaron questioned with a smirk.

“The blindfold is for the surprise I have for you,” Robert informed his husband. “Go on put it on and turn around and get into my car,” he demanded. “Well actually get into your car because I don’t have petrol in mine,” he corrected himself as Aaron took the blindfold.

“We’re leaving now?” Aaron asked. “Can’t I have a shower first?” He asked.

“You’re fine,” Robert replied.

“I’m all sweaty and covered in grease,”Aaron replied.

“No time,” Robert simply replied. 

Aaron sighed before place the blindfold over securing it on his head knowing there is no point in fighting Robert when you got this way. “See was that so hard?“ Robert asked physically turning his husband to face the door. “So quick question,” Aaron began. “ if we’re going out somewhere why is there a bunch of food laid out on on the table?” 

“Burnt our meal didn’t I?” Robert replied unconvincingly. Causing Aaron to scoff at the remark, “You don’t burn meals,” he explained. “Seriously Robert, what is going on?” Aaron asked has Robert pushed him out the door. “You’ll find out soon enough,” he replied as he closed and locked the door.

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” He heard Ellis questioned. Robert turned to see Ellis exiting his flat, “Robert’s attempt at a surprise, apparently,” Aaron replied.

“It’s not an attempt it’s happening,” Robert replied turning around. “So I don’t care if this place is on fire we aren’t to be bothered,” he told the other man.

“Uhm, ignore him,” Aaron replied. “if this place goes up in flames, you better be calling,” he added.

"He knows what I mean Aaron,” Robert explained. “I didn’t actuallymean-“

“You’re the one bringing up fires,” Aaron argued.

Ellis laughed, “Right, I’ll leave you two to whatever… this is,” he replied making his way past the two.

Aaron sighed.

“What?” Robert replied with a smirk.

“I look like an idiot,” Aaron replied.  
“How do you know?” Robert asked. “You’re blindfolded,” he added with a chuckle as he guided the younger man to the car in the drive.

“Smartass,” Aaron muttered.Robert opened the passenger side door helping Aaron in leaning in reaching for the seat belt at the same time as his husband, Aaron smacking his hand away, “I can buckle myself, thank you,” He told his husband, only to feel Robert’s lips press against his for a kiss in response.

“Muppet,” Aaron muttered after the two broke apart.  
“Keys please,” Robert replied. Aaron dug his keys from his coat pocket handing them over. Next thing Aaron knew the car was starting up and they were driving away. What felt like ages of just driving finally came to an end when Aaron felt the car come to a stop followed by the engine being shut off. He heard Robert get out and the door closing behind him shortly before he felt the cold air of the night hit him as Robert opened his door, he unbuckled, Robert helping him out of the car. “Can I take this off now?“ Aaron asked.

“Shh,” Robert replied in a whisper. “And not yet,” he added.

“You what?” He whispered back.

“Oi, if you would shut your mouth for a minute you’ll find out what’s going on soon enough,” he explained as he guided Aaron through the back garden of the Mill relieved to see the lights were out in the second flat. He continued guiding Aaron into the front area quickly unlocking the front door before pulling Aaron into the house. He closed the door behind them before turning back to his husband removing the blindfold,Aaron blinked a couple times before realizing where they were. 

“Surprise!” Robert exclaimed fully proud of himself. Aaron frowned looking back at his husband as if he had lost his mind completely.

“So… let me get this straight we just spent ages driving around just so we could come back into our own house?“ Aaron questioned. 

“Yeah,” Robert replied with a grin.

“You have lost your mind, haven’t you?“ he questioned. “Like I should be calling for help right now?”

Robert laughed in return, “No, I just want us to have a quiet night just you and me, is that too much to ask for?”

“Just having a hard time understanding why I had to be blindfolded and why we had to drive around.” 

“That was mainly for the benefit of the rest of the village,” he explained.

“What?”

“For the past two weeks you and I have been trying to have a quiet evening just us,” Rob explained. “And if it wasn’t me running out of petrol, it was Liv coming in or your mum and Paddy wanting us over for dinner or Ellis dropping by because the flat was about to flood,” he went on. “This was the only way for us to get some alone time,”

“What makes you think Liv won’t come barging in now? Or Paddy or mum won’t ring?” 

“One, Liv is over at Gabby’s, two, Paddy is under strict instructions not to call for any reason andthree, Ellis, as you heard, was told not to call unless this place is on fire and seeing as we’re here he won’t have to call,” he pointed out.

“You are an absolute idiot you know that, right?” Aaron laughingly replied

“Yes but I’m your idiot aren’t I?”

“Going to go have a shower now,” Aaron replied before giving Robert a quick kiss

“Dinner will be waiting,” Robert replied as he watched Aaron turn and head towards the stairs. 

“I thought you burnt dinner?” Aaron questioned stopping by the stairs.

“As if,” Robert grinned. 

“Idiot,” Aaron laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night went by seemingly, Aaron made his way back down 20 minutes later freshly showered and dressed. The two found themselves sat in front of the telly eating their food and shortly after finishing eating falling asleep on the sofa. Aaron resting his head on Robert’s shoulder and Robert’s head resting back on the sofa soft snore escaping from him. The two staying there the whole night only shifting where they were laying properly, the two squished together, Robert’s back against the sofa, Aaron’s back against his chest with Robert’s arm wrapped around his waist.

Just one night, sure, the night turned into an early night but at least they were able to spend it alone with no interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
